


A Possible Problem

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Susan is coping with the mundane when a most unorthodox person finds her.





	A Possible Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



> So this was out of left field on the crossover. I am resisting the urge to write a full fic until I see if I like Thirteen.

The mundane nonsense of this gathering was wearing on her, for all she had chosen to live this life. The older she got, the more her life paled to what she had known as a Queen.

Then a woman in strange clothing appeared beside her, and peered at her intently. "Susan the Gentle? I'm the Doctor, and I've been looking for you."

"I beg your pardon," was uttered even as the strange woman pulled her away.

"It seems I need a bit of help with a witch," the Doctor told her.

Susan closed her eyes, but she had to try.


End file.
